Lost Innocence
by TwilightKitsune1
Summary: Summary inside! DARK! This is a yaoi, slash. It is an AU and has TONS of OOCness. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_Sora goes to one of the most prestigious high schools around. He is running from a past he fears, and hopes to find peace in a place across an entire sea from his darkness. Yet, as he stays there he finds that there are secrets around every corner and a darkness of its own that may pull him into it and bring him back to what he is running from in the first place. Can Riku save him from the coming darkness or will he choose to let him disappear within its depths.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway, and am making absolutely no profit off this story.

_**Warnings:**_DARK! Contains mature content and adult themes not suitable for young children. Drug use, non-con (**rape**), yaoi (male/male relationship(s) that pass far **beyond** the bounds of friendship), strong language, pedophilia (adult/child relations), self mutilation, self gratification (**masturbation**), OOCness, AU…  
_You have been warned…_

_**Lost Innocence…  
**__By: TwilightKitsune1  
__Rating: __**M**_

_Chapter One:_

He laid there as the rain drizzled outside, some droplets falling through the roof and onto the mattress he currently occupied by he head. Small drips would land on his pale cheek but he didn't flinch, didn't move; he hardly noticed the moister that assaulted his cheek every so often. He just laid their, his eyes slightly glazed over, as he didn't move an inch from his spot. He didn't notice the chill in the air, or the humid feel. He didn't feel his skin getting goose pimples or even a lone fly land on his nose for a moment before flying away. He didn't make even the slightest crinkle of his nose as the stench of mildew and old food lofted around the run down apartment he laid in.

After a couple hours he seemed to come to slightly, enough to chew his bottom lip slightly as though he were starting to become anxious. He shivered slightly, as though just realizing he was cold and turned in the mattress away from the falling water. He curled into himself, his legs in long shorts that reached down to his shins. His hands rubbed his upper arms that were not covered as he wore a loose fitting navy blue tank-top. His raspberry brown spikes seemed dull, and his eyes still held a far off look but he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. As he moved a little further to the edge of the bed to get up there was a clatter of something made of glass and metal falling to the floor; looking down his eyes stayed locked onto the used syringe.

As he stared at it for a moment longer his hand moved and rubbed the bend in his arm feeling the tracks that were there. He closed his eyes and sighed as his hand dropped from his arm and grasped the needle that lay unceremoniously on the floor. As he sat up he placed the needle back on the bed and stood up. He wobbled a little bit as he tried to stay on his feet and then made his way on unsteady legs to the bathroom.

He could hardly focus as he bounced off the walls to the back room and then stumbled slightly and fell to his knees into the bathroom. He was breathing heavily as he grasped the molded sink and pulled himself up. As he stood he balanced his weight on the sink, hunched over with his head bowed as he gasped for breath. He turned the faucet on roughly and cupped his hands below the running water and splashed his face with the warm water. Breathing evenly again he looked into the cracked mirror on the wall in front of him. He sighed heavily as he ran his hand on his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm getting so tired…" He whispered to himself before thundering footsteps sounded outside the apartment door.

He pushed back off the sink and slouched on the wall opposite the sink. The footsteps were now in the apartment at the bed, where he had been earlier. "Sora, you still here boy?"

Sora closed his eyes when he heard the voice in the area he'd just left, of course he would just be getting out of his high and have to deal with him, "Yeah. Father, how long have I been here?"

"Half a day." He heard the voice answer, followed by the creaking of the mattress due to a weight being applied to it. "I didn't think you'd be out with such a small dose, but I suppose the mix was made right since you were blitzed."

Sora opened his eyes; he hated having to be the guinea pig for his father's drugs. He never understood how such a man could do such things but he was glad his step-mother was out with her "girl-friend's"; or so she said. If she had found out about how far gone Sora had been he was positive the sick woman would have taken advantage of his prone body while she could. "So was the mix right, like you wanted?"

"Of course, all my mixes are perfect." The man said and there was another creak on the bed. "Take a bath, this place smells horrid so you probably smell just as bad." There were foot steps again but this time it was heading towards the door, "I will be at the market, come there when you finish here… Oh and there are clean clothes for you in the bag next to the bed." With that the door closed and it was quiet again.

Sora felt his small body begin to slide down the wall to a sitting position on the floor. He blinked at his still dripping hands for a moment; half a day he had lain here not in his right mind. He actually wondered what he did and he cursed that man to hell that forced these drugs on him. He was torn though, so torn it hurt sometimes when he would wake up at night shacking and steal from that man's hidden stash just to cry in shame as he took multiple doses. It was that old bastard's fault he had gotten his son addicted to so many drugs, and he blamed himself for not having a strong enough will to not become an addict. He really did feel pathetic…

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

When Sora was finally able to make it out of the old, run down apartment room he closed the door half hazardly behind him. His shoes scuffed slightly on the cement ground and he stumbled to the rickety rail that held him from falling four flights down, he wondered why this rail always seemed to catch him when he left the room. As he looked down he saw the dirty pavement below and wondered if it would hurt if he really did miss the rail or if this old rail fell from its place and they both tumbled to the earth below.

He shook his head slightly to chase the daze away so he could be less conspicuous when he met with his father in the market. His hair tumbled around his head and his spikes shook off the remnants of the water from his shower, god how he loved taking showers. It helped him sometimes to get into his right frame of mind, other times it just helped him to relax when there was a particularly bad day.

As he made his way down the stairs gripping at the rail and taking the steps carefully he wondered what his father had wanted him for; normally the old man didn't come to the apartment unless there was someone or something he wanted Sora to do or take care off. He was after all only a money bag for his father and there was no real emotional bond that held them together, mainly only connivance kept the man caring for Sora. As Sora rounded the corner to the main street he stopped and had to smile an ironic smile. The rain had picked up slightly and there was a chill in the air. He had bathed and changed clothes like he had been told but of course he had no umbrella to keep the cool rain from pelting down on him, though he didn't much care his since he actually enjoyed walking in the rain.

As he made his way down the paved sidewalk and cars drove by he paid them no mind; even as people walked past him under their own umbrella's giving him a strange look since the rain already had him drenched. He could probably guess that they looked at him because he looked so pathetic right now. After all who wouldn't gap at a teenage boy that was paler then is healthy and had no weight on him, looking near sickly. His clothes though were another thing that probably made them gap since he wore clean clothes; a pair of tight and slender black pants and a tight white shirt that was now nearly see through due to the rain that was now dripping off him. His hair, even though soaked, still stood high in spikes which he was pleased about since hair rarely fell loose from its style no matter what he did. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves, which were tight on his hand, but at the moment they were waterlogged. His feet were in a pair of shin high boots so thankfully his feet were still dry in this down pour. As he reached up to push a few loose strands out of his face his fingers rang across his ear and he felt the ear rings there, he had nine in total counting both ears; five were on his left ear and four resided on his right ear. If anyone asked him where or when he got them he could honestly say he didn't remember since all but one were done when he had been on something his father provided him with.

"Oh Sora, is that you?" a voice called from a small convenience store he passed.

Turning he came face to face with the kind old woman that ran the shop, "Yeah, still me Mrs. Marcy. How's business today?"

"With this rain it's going slow today, I thought I saw your father's car just a few minutes ago. I guess it was then?"

Sora smiled, he really did think this old woman had a keen eye even though if someone shoplifted from her she barely blinked an eye since she would never notice. At least she never said anything to him when he did though he was pretty sure earlier that week she had caught someone and called the police. He also had a feeling she felt sorry for him since a few times he had come to the store blitzed out of his mind and woke up in the back room; she really was a kind woman to those she liked.

"Yeah, the old man wanted me to meet him."

"I see… So do you need any?" she asked holding up a pack of Sora's favorite cigarettes for him. She didn't sell to minors unless their name was Sora and she's taken care of while they were on drugs, probably getting a life story.

Quickly looking to his pockets he felt around for his cigarettes and cursed himself for leaving half a pack back at that damn apartment; they were gone by now since a lot of squatters frequented that area and Sora had definitely not closed or locked that damn door. He gave her an impish smile and she sighed, "I can pay you for it."

"Don't bother," she said as she handed him the pack, "you're probably going to need them if you're meeting your father."

Sora took the pack in thanks and was about to start walking down the street again when she stopped him again, "What is it, I kind of gotta hurry Mrs. Marcy."

"Take this to, you'll freeze to the bone when you go inside anywhere." She said as she handed him an umbrella from the rack already opened. "Just bring it back next time you're out here alright."

"I will." Sora said opening the umbrella and pulling his new pack of cigarettes out, he opened it and pulled one out lighting it; of course he'd remember his lighter but forget his pack at the apartment. Sometimes he really was a genius! "Thanks again!" Sora said before he started walking down the street again and Mrs. Marcy went back into her shop smiling to herself and shaking he head.

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

"What took you so long!" Sora's father bellowed as they sat down outside of a coffee shop under an umbrella.

Sora had taken a longer time finding his father then he meant to since he had only said he'd be in the market, not where he was. Sora had found him inside the coffee shop chatting up some teenager, probably barely older then Sora was, and was dressed like a street walker in Sora's honest opinion. Sora had to give it to the guy though, even though he was going into his forty's he looked barely over twenty. His father of course knew this and flaunted his preservation whenever he was out. Today he was wearing leather pants that hugged in the right places and loosened where he could move. He also wore a tight sleeveless zipper shirt that was unzipped half way down his chest that was a bronze color and a leather jacket that was tight to his back and arms but flowed out down to the back of his knees, a belt hung off the side of it and reached down to his mid thigh. His hair was the same color as Sora's but healthier looking and thicker, it was sleeked back slightly as bangs ghosted over his eyes that were a mirror image of Sora's deep ice blue. Yes, his father was an attractive man that hardly anyone could resist; even Sora had to admit this.

"Sorry, I ran into someone on the street and they gave me their umbrella." Sora said skipping over who it was and the fact she had given him a new pack of cigarettes. Even though his father wouldn't have cared he would have ruined Mrs. Marcy on principle.

"Ever the charity case." His father muttered with a sneer.

"So what did you need me for?"

He didn't answer right away, drinking the hot coffee he had just bought and then lighting up a cigarette. After a moment he spoke as he looked out on people walking past, "Your uncle is coming down here soon."

Tilting his head Sora just looked at him confused, "Alright…"

"Stupid boy, not my brother your biological mother's, Cloud. He wants to see how you're doing since he hasn't seen you in a couple years and he has a court order. He has a right of custody over you and if I deny him permission then that means problems."

"Oh… I don't remember him." Sora said honestly.

"Tsk, no surprise." His father said as he took another draw off his cigarette and leaned back in his seat, "You only saw him a day and a half, the rest of the time you were out doing work for me."

"Right, that would explain it." he vaguely remembered someone grabbing him by the shoulders a while back when he had gotten his first two piercings and saying something… the fact that it could have possibly been his uncle he understood now why he would suddenly want to 'check' on Sora. "When is he going to be here then?"

His father flicked his half smoked cigarette at some passer by, "Tomorrow. This time you have to be there, no testing for me, but if I got urgent business for you, you will be heading to a 'friends' place for a bit. Understood."

It wasn't a question, it was an order and Sora knew that. He hoped he'd be able to please the man in front of him and not give his uncle reasonable doubt for maltreatment on his part. He could only imagine what his uncle was like if his mother abandoned him and his father tested on him and whored him out. As he thought on this his body shivered involuntarily and his father stood up, "Are you leaving?"

"I have a few deals to do…" he looked down on Sora for a moment before he smirked and slid his sunglasses on, "Come on then, your coming with me today."

Sora nodded and stood up, they walked to his fathers sleek black foreign car and left, the coffee still sat on the table steaming as the rain seemed to pour faster then before.

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

As Sora finally was able to collapse on his bed in his father's home he sighed at its softness. Crawling up the bed slightly he gripped the lush pillow that was in a plain white pillow case and curled around it. His father's deals had been easy enough; sit in the car and not make a sound and wait. Sora had done just that and they all went smoothly, some paid extra though for the young flesh that his father had conveniently brought with him. Sora shivered as he felt the ach in his body, several deals had gone like this and when they got back to his fathers place he barely made it inside when his legs wanted to stop working on the front lawn. His father had scoffed at him and walked inside with out him and right now in the darkened room Sora heard his father pounding into his step mother a few rooms away.

Sighing Sora moved to the edge of the bed and leaned down. His hands scuffed across the bottom of the bed and when his hand found a tin he smirked to himself and pulled it onto the bed. Placing it onto the pillow he had been clinging to he crawled to the end of the bed and opened his blinds and window; grabbing a book he had placed by his bed for this purpose he sat back and pulled the pillow and the tin to him. The light outside was bright tonight and for that he was thankful so he didn't have to get up and go across the room just to turn on his light so he could see what he was doing.

Placing the book in front of him he opened the tin and pulled out the plastic bag that lay inside. Unrolling it he smiled as he smelled that fragrant aroma of weed and pulled out a few chunks, placed them on the book he had just gotten, and rolled the bag back up. Before he closed the tin he pulled out his small bowl and then moved the tin away and back on the pillow. Placing the bowl close by, he broke the chunks up and grabbed his lighter before putting them in his bowl.

It didn't take long for his room to become slightly smoky since after a while Sora stopped worrying about getting it out the window so his uncle couldn't smell it when he arrived tomorrow. He sat there as he inhaled, holding it in for as long as he could before exhaling. The room was beginning to swim slightly in his vision and Sora smiled, he hoped he wasn't still high tomorrow when his uncle arrived. With his bowl still in hand he stood up and stumbled to his knees as soon as he was up. He giggled a little before standing back up, this time using the bed to balance him and when he was sure he could move he walked to the door.

As he made his was out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen he bumped into the wall a couple time and giggled every time he did, turning to it and holding his finger up to his lips in a shush motion before taking another hit from his bowl and continuing down the hall. As he made it to the kitchen he grabbed a cup that was sitting on the counter, not caring if it was dirty or not, and poured some water in it from the tap. He took a long drink and when he finished he filled the glass again before hopping onto the counter beside the sink and finished what was left in the bowl. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up. Sure weed was still a drug but Sora didn't much mind if his father forced this on him, his father actually would give it to him with a shrug and walk away saying weed was one of the weaker sellers. That was one way you could say his father cared, he kept Sora stocked up on weed since it was one of the few he didn't mind doing and his father would often have extra and he was able to smoke it like he smoked cigarettes.

As he flicked his ashes into the sink for how ever many times he flicked he heard someone coming down the hall. Lifting his blurry eyes in that direction he watched as his step mother rounded the corner. "I heard you walking around; I thought you'd be sleeping. Your father said you serviced some people today and that you could barely walk."

Sora shrugged and switched the cigarette into his other hand and picked up his empty bowl and waved it to her. He heard her giggle and his foggy mind said that he should go back to his room but he was so comfy here. "What are you up for?" Sora asked as he looked her up and down.

She was wearing her red lingera, her nipples were slightly visible in her bra and her underwear was practically see through. She wore a flaming red robe that reached to her ankles and flared out at her wrists, it was also see though. Her feet were bare against the floor and her toes and fingers were all painted in a bright red color. Her skin was tanned by to much time in the tanning bed and her form, even Sora admitted, was perfect for a middle aged woman. She, unlike Sora's father, was not as well preserved and Sora knew he will probably drop her if she doesn't watch the crow's feet that were beginning to appear around her eyes.

She watched him with a smirk as Sora looked her up and down as she did the same. Moving closer to the young teenage boy who was still smoking a cigarette and raising his buzz this way until he returned to his room she answered, "I told you, I heard you."

"And?" Sora said raising his brow in question to her, she really was obvious.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sora laughed at that and hopped off the counter, his legs wobbling a little as he turned around downed the rest of his drink, put his cigarette out in the sink, and turned to her, "And help me back to bed?"

She laughed at his question, "Yes, and maybe tuck you in." she said finishing by kissing the young teenage boy.

He was so used to this, as she shoved her tongue into his mouth he mentally shrugged; this was how he helped his father with clients so why not help satisfy his wife while he watches at the doorway. They really were pathetic and he was too high to care what this nympho wanted, he wanted to get off. As they made their way back to Sora's room she pushed Sora onto the bed and startled him, nipping at his ear and down his neck. Sora wondered why people even bothered with this he was already hard and he knew she could tell.

She pulled back and smiled at him before removing her rob and let it drop to the floor and undid her bra, also dropping it but onto Sora's bed. He grimaced and when he sat up as she pulled him to her breast to suckle at them he grabbed it and tossed it on the floor. She moaned atop him, making to big a show then was needed and Sora was sure then his father was watching. He let his hands move up her back and dragged his nails back down and he felt her give a real shiver; smirking around her nipple he turned his head slightly as she raised her hands to her head and looked around her body while still nipping at her breast, he knew it, there standing in his doorway and looking through a crack in the door was his father with his hands down his pants. Mentally sighing he moved to the other breast as his hand traveled down her front, dragging his nails here as well and receiving more shivers from her body, he slipped his digits far enough underneath her and rubbed her clit; the clothe of the material she had on causing more friction causing her to start panting.

She finally reached down and yanked at Sora's shirt pulling it off and violently throwing it behind her. As Sora continued to rub her he moved his mouth in between her mounds and gave open mouth kisses up and down her abdomen. She rocked her hips and began to whimper, she wanted him in her now, of that he was sure since he had grown so used to her tell tail signs. He sighed mentally before his free hand moved to the band in her underwear, "You want more?" Sora asked trying to sound really turned on.

It had obviously worked since she was sucking on one of her fingers and nodding, god that was more disturbing then sexy for a middle aged woman to do that. As he thought this she reached down and shoved him backwards and got up. She quickly undid his black pants and pulled them down and removed them completely, when she tossed them behind her, her underwear was off in an instant. As soon as they were she crawled back atop him and plunged down on him with a moan of pleasure.

Sora gripped her hips for a moment as she panted and when she looked like she was about to say something he bucked his hips forward causing her to moan again. He did this for a while as she sat atop his manhood. She wasn't the tightest thing he'd slept with but he highly doubted he was any better, after all how can you be tight if you're a whore. After a while he finally ground up into her and she gripped her hair as he did this. There was no set rhythm to how he went up or she rocked, no set rhythm or pace but Sora was nearing his climax and he didn't care. Flipping her over onto her back she squeaked in surprise and then moaned as Sora took his fathers lead from earlier and pounded into her. She screamed and arched her back as her orgasm rocketed through her body but Sora didn't care and kept pounding, he was getting close to his release. She gripped his shoulders and moved with him as he continued to pump faster and harder, his bed was ramming into the wall every now and then. Finally he climaxed and his body shook with how much energy he used just to orgasm. Pulling out of her he stood up and grabbed his pants.

"Sora… I see you weren't tiered after all." She purred from her spot on his bed.

"And neither were you." Sora said turning around with a knowing smile.

"Well, like you Sora I can't get enough."

Sora's heart clenched, was her really like that? "Whatever." Sora said as he pulled on his pants and walked to the door, "You should probably either take a shower or go to bad."

"And you young man?"

"I'm going to smoke some more." Was all Sora said as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

Filling up another glass of water and drinking it he grabbed his bowl and walked out of the kitchen back to his room. She was already gone probably to play with her husband now who had gotten off before either of them did. Smiling to himself he had to admit that his father was notorious for that, getting off fast. He kind of understood how she would want someone else to satisfy her when her own husband couldn't.

As he lit up another bowl and began smoking he looked out the window, he really was pathetic and disgusting…

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

There was an annoying pounding at the door. He opened his eyes slowly and whined and covered his face as the light from the morning sun shone brightly into his room, "It's to fucking early!" Sora said as he pushed closer to the covers.

That was the wrong choice and Sora knew it the moment he heard his fathers voice, "What was that?" he cooed from just above him.

'_Shit!_' Sora thought as he quickly sat up only to feel his father's foot slam into his back, yeah he was in one of his moods. Sora cringed in pain as he was slammed back into the mattress he was laying on, his father's boot more painful on his bare back. "S… sorry." Sora mumbled as he turned his face so he could breathe. "It was nothing sir, I'm getting up now."

"Good, your uncle will be here soon, Viv went to get him."

"And fuck him?" Sora asked as he stood up, closing his eyes he cursed his loose tongue this morning.

As soon as he was fully up his was hunched over on the floor in pain as his father punched him right in the stomach. "You better get control over your mouth before he gets here or I swear you will pay… and so will your ass." He said threatening and Sora knew he wasn't lying and if he had to go to a 'friend's' house for it he'd come back not able to sit for a week.

"S-sorry, I will." Sora grunted as he stood up.

"Good, now go take a shower you smell like weed and sex." He finished as he turned and left.

Sora sighed; so far he wasn't liking his uncle Cloud.

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_

_A/N: _Well there is the first chapter to _Lost Innocence_, I wonder what you guys think about it? I was going to make this chapter longer but then I realized just how long it was going and had to break it down, I figured this was a good start. You got to see some of the abuse Sora suffers and in the next chapter you get to meet his uncle and his boyfriend! I know you guys are excited because I know I am… though just to warn you I'm still not certain how I want to do Cloud's persona yet. I know, he's about to come in the story and I still don't know… the funny thing is I've already written some of him in it (the next chapter which is the part I had to break off this chapter) and I'm still unsure… anyway, I'm still working on my other stories I just wanted to go ahead and post this one because it's been on my mind and you know me when a stories there, all you other one's be damned.

This is one of my more dark stories if you couldn't tell. I mean it will fluctuate between dark, light hearted, goofy, and just down right stupid, but thus far I am proud of this one. I think I've got it flowing alright though it could be better… PLUS there's conversation's! Oh and just to let some of you know Sora right now is living in America but he knows multiple languages: English, Germen, Italian, Japanese, and Irish. He's so smart! No really in this story he's pretty smart even though he's on drug's and is basically the smartest kid in the tri state area he's in… which I have no idea except that it's in AMERICA. Lol, anyway leave me a review and I'll post more when I can and if you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **_Sora goes to one of the most prestigious high schools around. He is running from a past he fears, and hopes to find peace in a place across an entire sea from his darkness. Yet, as he stays there he finds that there are secrets around every corner and a darkness of its own that may pull him into it and bring him back to what he is running from in the first place. Can Riku save him from the coming darkness or will he choose to let him disappear within its depths.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway, and am making absolutely no profit off this story.

_**Warnings:**_DARK! Contains mature content and adult themes not suitable for young children. Drug use, non-con (**rape**), yaoi (male/male relationship(s) that pass far **beyond** the bounds of friendship), strong language, pedophilia (adult/child relations), self mutilation, self gratification (**masturbation**), OOCness, AU…  
_You have been warned…_

_**Lost Innocence…  
**__By: TwilightKitsune1  
__Rating: __**M**_

_Chapter Two:_

"So Sora how are you doing in school?" Cloud asked.

He had arrived shortly after Sora had started his shower and had to be entertained by his parents while he wasn't there. When he had gotten out of the shower and dressed he found Cloud sitting in the living room with his father laughing about some joke. Cloud seemed to have the same hair style as Sora did though his seemed spikier and he was blond. He had light blue eyes that seemed older, kindler, gentler somehow then any other eyes Sora had ever seen. He wore black slacks that were slightly baggie on him and a sleeveless shirt that had a zipper in the front, but unlike so many he knew his was zipped all the was up covering part of his neck. He had fair skin and was almost as slender as Sora was but unlike Sora he looked healthy.

"Oh, it's going."

"Oh don't be modest!" Sora's step mother said as she walked into the living room with drinks for everyone on a tray and set it down on the table, "He's the top of all the classes and on the honor roll. He's so smart we get's notes from his teachers saying how brilliant he is." She giggled as she rubbed his head in an affectionate way a mother would.

Cloud smiled as he took his drink, "That's good, I was worried for a while last time I was over."

"Why?" Sora asked before he could stop himself and received a glare from his father. Quickly he added, "I mean I've always been great in school."

His father nodded appeased by his amendment, Cloud had apparently missed this and continued, "Well you were always going over to your friend's houses and didn't seem to be all there when you got back." Cloud smiled and pointed to Sora's ear, "I got really worried when you got those piercings, and I thought perhaps you were falling in with the wrong crowd."

Sora laughed and took a sip of his drink; he almost screwed up back then apparently, probably no help from his father. "Yeah, those were my rebellious days."

"It seems you got more before you stopped hanging out with them."

"Oh I still hang out with them but I think I have enough now; don't you?"

"One is too much." Cloud said.

Sora laughed, his uncle had the strangest view, like an old man. Looking at his ear he tried to imagine what he would have looked like if he had piercings and then saw the obvious scar of a piercing that had grown closed. Sora smiled, "Well it looks like you had rebellious days too."

Cloud reached up and brushed his finger over the scar, "Yes, but I think we all do."

"I know I did." Sora's step mother said as she sat next to her husband, "and I know you did."

"Yes well, we were all young once. Thankfully we all grow up."

They fell into a silence after a while and no one spoke. "So do you like it around here? How about you show me around later Sora?"

Before his father could say anything Sora answered, "I would love to! Sometime's its good getting out of the house."

Sora's father placed his glass down, apparently he had finished it but Sora knew he was getting his attention, "I thought you said one of your friend's might want you to come over."

"…Oh, yeah I forgot."

"Don't you have a cell phone, if not I'm sure they will understand that your showing your uncle around. I am from Japan so I could get lost."

"Wait, you're from Japan?" Sora asked having not asked where he was coming from.

"Yes, I thought you knew." Cloud said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh… um, yeah I mean I must have forgotten." Sora answered and wanted to hit his head for such a stupid answer.

"Ah, yes I tend to forget things as well. Perhaps it run's in the family."

"A genetic forgetfulness, ha." Sora laughed as Cloud just smiled at the young man.

"It's believable." Cloud said as he too laughed.

"Not really." Sora said as he finished his drink too, "So when did you want me to show you around?"

"Now would be fine." Cloud said as he too placed the drink down, though his was hardly touched which did not escape Sora or his step mother's eye, Sora's father was to busy glaring at him.

"I could drive the two of you around, it would be quicker." He offered as Sora set his glass down and he began to rise not waiting for the answer.

Before he could fully stand Cloud was already on his feet with a kind smile, "I would much rather be shown around by just Sora." The two looked at one another; Sora saw his father's jaw grinding and Sora knew he was going to pay since he was holding back the punch he obviously wanted to give. "Is that a problem?"

Looking at Sora through angry eyes his father answered, "No, none at all. I actually have work to do so the two of you have fun with your adventure." With that he turned and stormed down the hall.

Sora turned to give Cloud and apologetic smile but found him still staring after the retreating man's back. He turned to Sora and smiled, again apparently missing the anger his father had. "So are you ready?"

"Uh… yeah." Sora said as he stood up.

"Then let's go." And with that he turned and started heading towards the door.

As Sora followed him his step mother grabbed his arm, "Don't be out to late or you'll be the one to pay." And with that she too stood up and let his arm go to get the glasses on the table.

"Right." Sora muttered not needing to be told, but still appreciating the concern.

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

As they walked down the street Sora asked, "So where did you want to be shown around to?"

"Anywhere Sora, I wanted to see you with out your parent's around… I must say your father still has a temper." Cloud said as he walked step for step with Sora, matching his pace.

Sora stopped dead in his tracks, "What do you mean?"

Cloud stopped a few steps ahead and turned to Sora with a kind smile, "Why do you think I check up on you kid, I know the man. After all he was married to my sister and she did have to run for her life. I'm just thankful I can still have custody of you."

"I still don't get it."

"Come on, here, outside your house, not really the place to talk about it don't you think?" Cloud said as he turned and began walking again.

They walked for what seemed like forever. Sora still didn't understand Cloud. There was something the man wasn't saying and he was a good actor at being completely oblivious. Sora knew he could be able to pull that stuff but he was slightly surprised that this man could with out a hitch. Hell, Sora bet even his father believed his farce at being so oblivious. After a while they finally made it to the market, the same market he had met his father in just the other day.

"So where's a good place to get a drink around here?"

Sora smiled, "What kind are you looking for?"

Cloud looked back at Sora with a raised brow and smiled, "Seeing as how it's still early in the day I think coffee or tea would be a good drink."

"Right." Sora laughed slightly, "Well the coffee shop over there is pretty good. I could probably even get us a free drink since I know some people that work there."

"Alright then, let's go there."

As they walked into the shop a few workers noticed Sora right away, "Oi!" said a red haired man behind the counter.

"Hey, how you been Mick?" Sora said as the man walked around the counter and the two embraced.

"Better now that you're here." He said as he smiled devilishly at Sora. "Give us a kiss and all you want is on the house."

Sora laughed and kissed the man. Sora had intended it to be a quick peck on the lips but it was not what Mick had intended. He grasped Sora firmly and pulled his body flush against his own, his hand roamed Sora's sides as one found its home right on Sora's arse. Sora sighed mentally, if he wanted anything free; he wrapped his arms around the man's neck as one of his hands gripped his hair as the other loosely held the man's neck. Sora snaked his tongue out and quickly the man opened his mouth to Sora and soon their tongues were sparing for supremacy. The man moaned in the back of his throat as Sora adjusted himself and was able to grind into the man's crotch with his hip and leg. The moment he moaned Sora pulled back with a smile, breaking the kiss.

"Alright so I want a Mocha Cappuccino and… hey uncle Cloud, what do you want?" Sora asked and turned to find his uncle bug eyed. Sora sighed and disentangled himself from the man, he really hadn't meant for his uncle to see that but he did want something free. Waving his hand in front of Cloud's face for a moment he shrugged and turned around, "He'll have a… Oh, a nice soothing tea. Oh and Mick, when I say soothing, not my kind of soothing, just tea."

Mick smiled and nodded, "Alright, I have a feeling he'll need to talk to you so I'll bring it to you."

"You're the best!"

"Tell my boyfriend that."

"I thought I did?"

"And that was the problem." They laughed and soon Mick moved back to behind the counter and began preparing the drinks.

When Mick was back behind the counter Sora saw Cloud blink and decided just to take him outside for some fresh air. As Sora went to grab his hand a man walked up to them with a smirk and took off his sun glasses, "Nice move kid you busted him."

Sora looked at the man; he had never seen him before. He had dark brown hair that reached to his shoulder blades but part of his hair was spiked. He was wearing leather gloves with silver bracelets on one arm and buckles on the other. He had a tight white shirt on that was covered by a thick black leather jacket that had short sleeves. He had on two belts, one actually doing a belts job while the other hung over one of his hips. His pants were a lot like the ones his father had worn just the other day, leather and tight. To complete his ensemble was a pair of military boots that were horribly scuffed. Sora had to admit that this man was extremely attractive.

There was only one problem, he was touching his uncle. "Hey, who the hell are you!" Sora said as he shoved the man away from his uncle who still had not recovered. "Look, I don't know who you are and I can't really tell if he knows you, seeing as how he's not here at the moment, but you are going to stay away from him unless you want to fight."

"Big words for a kid." The man looked him up and down and smirked, "Though you sure as hell look worse for wear."

Sora clenched his fists and glared at the man, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

The man smirked at him which mad Sora even angrier, "Oh I wonder."

"Watch it." Sora said through clenched teeth and a few people surrounding them moved away and some more moved in closer, all of whom Sora had slept with.

Looking around the gathering mob he actually started smirking wider, "Oh I wonder indeed. What are you going to do kid, can't handle the truth?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sora yelled and moved forward to strike the man, he just side stepped Sora and tripped him up causing him to fall face first into a table.

Sora's yelling and the sudden crash snapped Cloud out of his stupor and he turned to the source of the noise. "Wha- HEY YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" Cloud yelled as he moved forward to help his young nephew up.

"Come on Cloud, I was just picking on the kid. He apparently can't handle a little joke."

"You son of a bitch." Sora said, spitting in his face when he held his hand out for a truce.

"Okay you little brat, I'm going to hurt you if you don't stop."

"Yeah, you can try pussy."

"Both of you that is enough!" Cloud said setting his foot down, the crowd disperse.

"But uncle Clou—"

"Ah, no. we are going to sit and talk and relax. There will be NO fighting." The other man seemed to wither at Cloud's command just as Sora did. "Now I want you both to shack and make up."

Both looked each other up and down before Sora stuck his hand out as the other man did his. There hands did the barest of shakes but it had been enough for Cloud since he knew he would get no better. Sora glared daggers at the man before turning to his uncle, "By the way when you were just standing there I went ahead and ordered you a tea. Mick said he'd bring us our drinks when their done."

"Oh thank you, that was exactly what I wanted." Cloud said as they walked outside the shop to sit down, the other man following them.

Sora looked back at him, "Is there something you want?" smirking Sora added, "I don't give away to charity cases that are rude and attack people."

"That's good, neither do I." he replied walking up behind Cloud.

"Then go away."

"Sora." Cloud said to get his attention.

"Huh, what is it uncle?"

"This is Leon, he's my boyfriend." Cloud said with a smile. "He didn't want me to come here by myself."

Sora looked between the two and then realized something, "I just attacked your boyfriend, and he said all those things!?"

"Yes, and he's pretty quick on his feet if you haven't noticed already." Cloud said. "I'm sure he didn't mean for things to escalate as far as they did but…"

"Go ahead say it, when you're raised by an asshole that is how you're going to act." Leon finished for Cloud who was looking at the ground.

Sora looked at Cloud and then Leon and realized the asshole was his father and he was the one who was in the wrong. He looked away as he sat down. Frustrated and angry he didn't care if his uncle saw him smoke, as long as it was just a cigarette, and he pulled out one and lit it right there. "Yeah, I guess I do take after him a bit don't I?"

"Sora, you shouldn't smoke your only sixteen!" Cloud said.

"But I bet you've been smoking and doing other things for longer haven't you kid?" Leon said as he sat across from Sora, his steel colored eyes had some emotion Sora didn't know nor did he really care.

"Maybe." Sora answered as he leaned back in his chair and looked to the heavens. Maybe if he did enough drugs, drank enough booze, maybe then…

"Hey," Leon's voice cut through his thoughts causing Sora to jump slightly, "Where ever your mind went I don't like it."

Sora gave a smirk to him and sat back up in his chair and raised an eyebrow, "You poor thing."

Sora heard Cloud sigh and he felt slightly guilty. Sure his uncle was gay, but he hadn't known that when he made out with Mick in front of him; and he didn't like seeing Sora smoke at his 'tender' age. Sora let out a sigh himself, "Sorry."

Leon's eyes pierced Sora, "Don't say it if you don't mean it kid."

"I wasn't talking to you, you can piss off and die for all I care, I was talking to my uncle."

"Sora, it's fine but please…" Cloud pleaded.

"Fine… Leon you can piss off, but don't die." Sora amended.

Leon laughed at Sora's words and patted Cloud on the back, "You have a spit fire for a nephew."

"I've noticed." Cloud said as Mick brought out Sora's and Cloud's drinks and walked away before Leon could ask for anything.

"I have a feeling that little brat will spit in my drink."

"Probably." Sora said with a grin, "You insulted his best lay."

"About that, are you dating him?" Cloud asked actually curious.

"You serious? Me and Mick? No. he's got a boyfriend, he just doesn't know how to give Mick the time of his life."

"And I'm guessing you did?" Leon asked.

"Well he's never screamed or orgasmed like that for anyone else." Sora said and Cloud looked at Leon with a slight blush.

"Right, well… Um, like I was saying earlier outside your house, how's your relationship with your father?" Cloud asked watching Sora carefully.

Sora stiffened slightly and took another hit off his cigarette before he answered, "Its fine."

Leon raised his brow that was all Sora said, he didn't expand on it or anything. The boy's relationship with his father was 'fine'. Perhaps Cloud had a good reason to worry for his nephew.

"Really? He seems like he still has a temper."

"Doesn't everyone?" Sora shot back as he took a drink of his cappuccino, yeah Mick sure new how to add rum to your coffee.

"Well yes… but last time I saw you, you were on—"

"I told you already, I fell in with the wrong crowd!" Sora said, his voice stern as he took another gulp of cappuccino, the rum calming his senses. He vaguely wondered how much Mick put in it.

They were silent for a while as they drank their drinks, Sora finishing his quickly which caused Leon to raise a brow, wasn't cappuccino supposed to be hot? "I'm going to get a refill, when you finish with yours let me know and I can get you one too." With that Sora went back into the shop alone.

"Hey Cloud, I really don't think that kid is drinking just cappuccino…"

"I know… I can tell, I saw him drinking a regular drink earlier and he didn't make some of the faces he made now."

"Then shouldn't we bust him?"

"Why, to drive him further away? His mother wants this to work, and honestly I do too. I can't stand just sitting by, not able to do anything, while my nephew is ruined by the same man that nearly killed my sister."

"It's okay, love," Leon said as he pulled Cloud into a loose embrace, "We'll fix it."

"I hope so." Cloud confided to Leon and pulled away as Sora walked out side with two glasses.

"Here," Sora handed the glass that was not his special cappuccino and sat down, "Spit free and everything."

"Uh…" Leon looked at his drink; it was the same as Cloud's, "Thanks kid."

"Not a problem." Sora grinned at the two, much more relaxed then earlier having gone to the back with Mick as they made the drinks and had a few shots. Of course when his drink was done they went to the back again and Sora poured half his drink out and filled it with the alcohol the rest of the way. "It's on me."

Leon sighed and looked at Cloud; he wondered if the blond noticed how there was now a flush on this brunette's cheeks giving away the alcohol he must have had. "So…" Cloud said and found he had nothing to say to the slightly inebriated teen in front of him.

"How about this weather!" Sora joked with a smile as he took a gulp of his drink which was now half way gone. He sighed to himself, he had to slow down the rum was hitting him to fast.

"Yes the weather." Leon said and eyed Sora.

"What about it?" Sora asked with a grin.

"You started the topic."

"And you picked it up." Sora replied with a grin.

"Kid your starting to annoy me again."

"Oops, sorry mister." Sora said sarcastically.

Leon glared at him and Cloud coughed to get their attention. Both looking at him now Cloud finally said, "Your mother seems nice, very proud of you."

"Tsk, she isn't a mother. I guess today's a good day since she finally got her self a good fuck last night."

"Like from you?" Leon said not really expecting anything.

"None better." Sora said proudly then realized his mistake. Both men turned their eyes to him sharply and Sora's eyes became large with shock and fear, "I-I mean my dad, I heard them all night."

"Sora?" Cloud asked and stood up slightly.

"What, me and my old man, people say we fuck the same… I mean—"

"Kid." Now Leon looked worriedly at Sora who suddenly felt like he was hyperventilating. Perhaps he did drink too much.

"Shit." Sora said as he stood so fast his chair fell to the ground and he ran.

"SORA!" Cloud screamed after him as Leon called as well, "KID!"

Sora ran, not listening to them call for him to come back, he didn't care if they called, didn't care if they tried to catch him, he knew they couldn't but he had fucked up. He could run from them, he was used to running these streets, but if his father found out there was no where in this city he could run. He was dead as soon as his father wished it and he knew it. If he found out he had just let slip he fucked his own step mother then people his father had fuck he was screwed. Sure his father would save his own ass and swear up and down he never knew but he would feed Sora to the dogs just because he could.

There were tears prickling behind his eyes, he hadn't cried for so long it felt strange. His vision began to blur and Sora just closed his eyes, he'd go to the apartment and shoot up a few times, he'd forget, he was sure he'd forget, and these tears won't bother him then.

As he opened his eyes he didn't notice that he had made it to the run down apartment and climbed the steps three at a time. No time to waist he had to shoot up now!

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

"Look you little—"

"Leon, let me talk to him." Cloud said behind Leon and moved forward.

"What do you want to know where Sora would go to if he needed to get away anyway!?" Mick asked as he straightened his collar and stood up from where Leon had thrown him.

"Because we are worried about him, he became really upset and then ran away and we need to find him."

"Why didn't you just go after him when he left?"

"Well the kid runs fast for a smoker, he was already as good as gone when we were up." Leon said pissed he hadn't seen that coming. He had seen kids like Sora before, hell he dated kids like Sora before. They normally ran to their safest place and fucked their minds up with as many drugs as they can.

"Look if Sora ran, I'm not telling where he went."

"Bring your manager out here I'd like to complain." Leon said before Cloud could say anything.

"My manager ain't gonna be able to do shit ass."

"Oh, but I will have your job to brighten my day."

"What was that?"

"Shall I spell it out for you punk." Leon said towering over the young teenager and crossing his arm's, "A) you've been drinking on the job, B) you ignored me when I needed to make an order, C) you caused a scene that I find vulgar, and lastly D) you gave alcohol to a minor… wait, I think that last one can be told to the police don't you?" Leon said pulling out his phone.

"You're bluffing!"

"Try me."

They stared at each other a moment longer before Mick finally gave in and held his hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright, Sora would have gone to the hang out spot, better known as the testing room."

"Where is it!" Cloud demanded.

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

Sora lay there on the mattress, the springs of it sticking out in some places. His eyes glazed over as he starred straight at the ceiling, though he didn't see the ceiling at all. His long sleeve black shirt had been taken off and was laying inside out at the bottom of the bed, one hand still held the syringe he'd just used and there was a pin prick of blood at the bend of his arm. He breathed slowly, as though he were sleeping but he was wide awake. He felt better, far better then he did when he had arrived, he actually tried to remember what was wrong when he got here but his mind was blank.

He giggled to himself as he watched things that weren't there, reaching out at times to try and grab at something. He sat up and ran his hand across his check, his fingers barely touching. He bit his lip, '_Much better done this way._' Sora thought half dazed, laying back on the bed as his other hand ran up his leg that was bent. Sora closed his eyes, it was no longer his hands but it was the darkness, the shadows feeling him, groping at him. He was going to be devoured and he hoped it felt good.

As his hand ran up and down his tight jeans he whimpered, '_not enough!_' and his hand moved to his waist and undid his pants and began to do a dance on his hip bone. As he shivered at his own ministrations his other hand moved to one of his neglected nipples. He mewed as he pinched at it and his hand on his hip dipped lower, his shat, which had already enlarged, was already growing impatient and beginning to twitch with want.

As his hand encircled his shaft his breath hitched, '_Yes, more… oh gods more!_' he pleaded his hand as it began to pump, at first slow. Sora's head flung back and he bit at his lip so not to make much noise, as his hand increased speed but never kept a set pressure. At some points he would roll his balls ever so slightly and then begin to pump again. He bucked his hips with his hand; he was so close, so close!

As his seed finally sprang forth into his hand Sora let out a moan, sure he preferred someone's mouth or being pounded into but a hand is just as good if you really need it. As Sora pulled his hand out of his pants he looked at his palm that was covered in his seed. He let it drop to his chest as he looked towards the door, he wasn't for sure but he thought he heard a motorcycle or something. He smiled to himself, '_Yeah like anyone's dumb enough to ride though here on a motorcycle._'

He was slightly curious as to now why he heard running feet… how many was it, two, maybe three feet, Sora giggled to himself; who has three feet. As Sora was laughing at his mental image of a three footed human the door to the apartment burst open in front of him.

Sora looked at the blurry two that stood in the door way, "If your not here for a good time go away!" Sora said with his best seductive smile, he really wanted a good lay right now and a threesome was just the ticket.

"Sora…" a familiar voice whispered worried.

"Oh, hey if you know me you know how good I am, come on lets party." Sora giggled as he moved to the edge of the bed.

As he began to sit up, leather gloved hands were on his shoulders. They weren't hard or demanding, not even punishing; they were kind and gentle. Sora put his hands on the forearms of the stranger and looked up into steel eyes, "Hey kid we'll party just lay back down alright."

Sora smiled up at him, he was nicer then he'd had in a while, "You promise."

"Yeah, now lay back."

"Okay…" Sora laid back as the hands stayed on his shoulders, "Now what?"

"I want you to close your eyes kid and relax alright."

Sora suddenly remembered, "You ain't gonna leave me here right?" for some reason there were tears in his eyes, he always hated being abandoned when someone was kind to him but its how the world was for him, there was no such thing as someone kind to just stay with him; he'd learned that the hard way.

"No, I won't leave you here, I swear I won't." the voice whispered and then said something else, probably to the other one there.

He didn't care though since the moment his eyes were closed and his body relaxed he drifted off to sleep, and for some reason it was one of the best rest's he had ever had.

_**END CHAPTER TWO**_

_A/N:_ And there is chapter two, what do you guy's think??? If you haven't figured out who came in it was of course Leon and Cloud, who else would it be; I mean yeah I'm evil but come on! Anyway this is basically the second part to chapter one, the part I told you guy's I broke apart. Anyway I think I finally figured out Cloud's persona if you haven't guessed but I'm sure you noticed the changes. Basically he is a hard ass when Leon's not around but when he is he submits to Leon's hard ass-ness… teehee I made a pun, lol. I know when Sora was masturbating it was kind of short and 'Hey he's done!' but hey, this chapter can't all be loving one's self… bwahahaha, I made another pun!!! I haven't slept for two day's so these puns really are cracking me up, sad I know.

Anyway, what did you guys think of the chapter??? And fret not readers; this is not the end if you couldn't tell from the summary, there will be more. For now though that coffee machine is looking awfully friendly since I still have chapters to re-write on my most popular story, _Lost Light_… Wow, I just noticed something, if this story becomes popular then all my good stories are _LOST, _lmao… yeah I'm going for the coffee now. (-walks away with head hung low and trips over feet-) COFFEE!!!

!!!R&R!!!


End file.
